Slade
Slade is a mysterious, masked duelist that has been seen wondering around the Eclipse Duel Academy. He has been giving information to Brandon Blaine and Skye Silver involving Valtor and the Orichalcos. 'Background' Slade's real name is Richard Smith, who was one of the top duelists at the Eclipse Duel Academy ten years ago. He also seems to have some past with Valtor from the fact he has been shown having nightmares about the man and is in possession of a copy of the Seal of Orichalcos. It is revealed that a few years before the start of the series, Slade was struggling financially to help support his wife Stella and their unborn child due to corrupt practices by government officials. One days, he meets Valtor who promises him the power to destroy his enemies if he agrees to serve him. Slade agreed to it and became a member of Valtor's organization. During this time, he took the souls of the government officials and many others. Once his wife found out, she begs him to stop, which he refuses. One day, when going to meet with Valtor, he encounters another victim and uses the Orichalcos to steal his soul. However, his wife tried to stop it, but got her soul taken. This incident devastated Slade and chose to quit Valtor's organization. Valtor, not taking resignation's lightly, scars Slade's face and leaves him for dead. Slade, broken and deformed, wanders in the city alone. He finds a theatre mask and wears it to hide his scar. Some of his blood drips down on the right side of his mask, leaving a stain on it. After losing everything that mattered to him, Slade vows to stop Valtor and his organization. 'Season 2: Veil of Xashin' After watching Brandon Blaine for an unknown amount of time, Slade gets him and his friend, Skye Silver, to chase him into the woods near the Duel Academy, believing him to be Larthinox. There, they have a duel in which he does not speak at all, and he uses the spell card Tremendous Fire to end the duel in a draw. Afterwards, he tells the two of them that he is not Larthinox, but that he knows where they can find him. Later, he tells the two of them that Brandon's brother, Rob Blaine lost his soul to the magic of the Seal of Orichalcos, and he says that Larthinox is not the true mastermind behind the Orichalcos, but that it is a man named Valtor. They are confused by this, but they have little time to think as they hear the bell for their next class. They begin to leave and ask Slade what he will do. He tells them that he will look for more information and that he will meet up with them later. While in search, one of the Drone guards spots him and does not recognize him as a student, prompting the guard to challenge Slade to a duel. He irritatingly accepts and duels him. He uses Lava Golem to defeat him, but when he looks over the body of the guard, he finds what he believes to be a data disk and states that he needs to tell Brandon and Skye about it. Brandon then meets him afterwards and takes a look at Slade's discovery. He tells him that it's not a data disk, but a card key to the dorm rooms, and Slade is puzzled as to why the guards would have keys to the dorms. They then begin a long search for which door it opens. Eventually they find the correct door, and inside the dorm find the room that Rob and Leslie stayed in. However, when Brandon lists off the names of the occupants, he goes as follows, "Travis, Rob, Leslie, and-" but is quickly cut off by Slade stating that it doesn't matter. Brandon then finds Leslie's journal and reads an entry about a duel that him and Rob had where Rob made a promise to help Leslie with his dueling skills so he could wow Mr. Vanderpool, the Headmaster, who was going to expel Leslie for his low grades. The entry ends with Leslie saying that he finally found a friend at Eclipse, which makes Brandon wonder why Leslie wanted to hurt Rob. Slade shrugs it off and proceeds to lie down in the bed where he falls asleep. In his dream, he hears a voice that makes him stir, he wakes up with a bolt and angrily throws his deck to the floor, startling Brandon, who goes to pick it up. Slade tries to stop him, but he can't stop Brandon from finding a copy of the Seal of Orichalcos in his deck. Brandon accuses Slade of working with Valtor to steal his soul and says that he will tell Skye and Cora to stay away from him. Slade tries to reason with him, but he storms out. Slade then slams one of his hands on a desk saying, "Damn you, Valtor." After the Shadow Realm portal opens above the Academy, he goes to see the Headmaster, Armando Vanderpool, to find out what's going on. Vanderpool, having anticipated Slade after defeating Cora Connors and sending her to the Shadow Realm, then confronts him. He tells Slade that he will send his soul to the Shadow Realm, believing him to be a liability to Xashin's plans. Slade realizes that Vanderpool must be under Xashin's control because of his unusual behavior, and accepts the challenge. He is unable to touch Vanderpool's Life Points as the Headmaster's deck is an exact opposite to his. During the duel, Mr. Vanderpool demands Slade to remove his mask, which he does, telling him that he is Richard Smith, one of the top students at the Academy ten years ago. Vanderpool is sickened by the fact one of his old students is so weak and tells him to cover his face again. It is shortly after this that he, by using his Impervious Time Capsule, defeats Slade by using the only complete set of Exodia on the planet. Slade is defeated and he trembles in fear at the loss, stuttering out, "It's just like what happened before." Right before Vanderpool banishes him to the Shadow Realm. 'Deck' Slade utilizes an Effect Damage Deck, based on the intent of inflicting damage through card effects rather than Battle Damage. He has a card called Silent Wave, but it is unknown whether it's a Monster, Spell, or Trap card. Category:Character